starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Frost
|fgcolor= |race=Terran |image=Firebat SC1 HeadAnim1.gif |gender=Male |job=Confederate lieutenant (retired) Commander of Brontes IV Colonial Militia (formerly) leader of New Dresdin Outlaws Firebat |faction= Terran Confederacy (formerly) : Brontes IV Colonial Militia (formerly) New Dresdin Outlaws |concattop=x }} Lieutenant Jack Frost was a terran firebat formerly of the Terran Confederacy. During the conflict on Brontes IV, he lead the New Dresdin Outlaws, and stood against the various alien and domestic factions seeking to harm the terran population of the planet. Biography Early Service Frost was a former officer and firebat in the Brontes IV Colonial Militia, at the age of 38 by the Great War. "Having written the book on colonial warfare," Frost was a competent commander who retired from the Confederate militia after experiencing undisclosed atrocities in the name of justice.Milner, Lesley (1998). Insurrection (manual). Aztech New Media. At some point he was engaged to dropship pilot Black Morgan, but he would vanish from her life without a word. Defender and Rebel Upon the zerg Incubus Brood's invasion of the Brontes system Frost was recalled into duty by Marshal Bill Constantine in order to put down an insurgent threat from the ghost Atticus Carpenter and his group Fist of Redemption. Jack Frost raided an Instillation the Fist of Redemption operated out, and threw them from the region.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 3: “Jack's Back” (in English). 1998. While Jack stated his job was done, Jack returned to defend Bill Constantine when his base was besieged by the Fist of Redemption.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 5: “The Confederate Militia” (in English). 1998. He was later conscripted by the Council of Inquiry to lead the newly formed Hammer Strike ForceStarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 6: “The Call of Duty” (in English). 1998. but walked out after being ordered to kill innocent colonists.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 7: “Hammer Strike Force Command” (in English). 1998. Frost, with the help of his former lover Black Morgan, fled to the city of New Dresdin with the colonists to prepare a resistance to the Hammer.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 8: “New Dresdin” (in English). 1998. However, the city was declared infested due to its refusal to submit to the Council. After defeating the Hammer's assault on the city, Frost personally infiltrated the Council's stronghold with Black Morgan's assistance and sabotaged their nuclear silos in the hope that with the Council destroyed, the Hammer can conduct its original duty of protecting the colonists rather than slaughtering them.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 9: “The Council Steadfast” (in English). 1998. The result was that the corrupt Council was all but destroyed by its own nuclear missiles, but the Hammer commander, Tsuname, instead appointed himself Governor of Brontes IV and declared martial law. Frost returned to New Dresdin with Morgan and was joined by Charlie Vane and a small group of Hammer forces who were now disillusioned by being forced to kill innocents. New Dresdin had been infested by the zerg in the time Frost's militia had been at the Council, but the combined effort of both the Hammer renegades and the militia quickly recaptured the city.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 8: “New Dresdin” (in English). 1998. Frost's forces then turned back to the threat from Carpenter's Fist of Redemption, launching a daring assault on their primary base. However, the militia soon learned that the Tsuname was in league with the rebels as Hammer forces began to fight alongside Carpenter's troops. The militia still fought on, successfully destroying both the Fist of Redemption stronghold and the Hammer forces, as well as a zerg hive cluster in the area. Tsuname was killed in the battle.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 11: “Attack and Destroy” (in English). 1998. Frost, Vane and Morgan returned to New Dresdin to rebuild the city. Crossfire The respite in the combat would not last long: the lingering zerg presence just outside New Dresdin drew a protoss 7th Fleet task force under the command of Edullon to the area. The militia allied with Edullon's troops,StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 3: “Infestation at New Dresdin” (in English). 1998. destroying the remaining zerg. Frost's militia under Charlie Vane proceeded to help Edullon free her father, Demioch, from Fist of Redemption forces.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 4: “In Search of Demioch” (in English). 1998. Whilst Syndrea's Vanguard of the 7th Fleet engaged the zerg forces (and occasionally surviving colonial militia groups) across the planet, Frost mounted an attack on the new Carpenter Brood with the assistance of both Demioch and Edullon, as well as Vane and Morgan. Whilst successful in destroying what was thought to have been the heart of the Carpenter Brood they were unable to locate and eliminate Carpenter.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 8: “Carpenter's Destruction” (in English). 1998. However, Frost's forces soon came under full-scale assault by Judicator Syndrea's vanguard, commanded by Aedus/Xerxes. The vanguard was searching for the renegades Edullon and Demioch, with Demioch stating the only way to calm Aedus/Xerxes rage was to defeat him in single combat. Frost volunteered, but it was Endullon who accepted the task of slaying him. Frost and his militia helped defend the area from Syndrea's forces, destroying their central nexus while Edullon slew Aedus/Xerxes.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 9: “Syndrea's Assault” (in English). 1998. Frost's Last Stand However, the main zerg host arrived in the sector. Though Frost and Edullon's forces captured Syndrea, the zerg swarmed the base holding her and captured her for themselves.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 1: “Syndrea's Demise” (in English). 1998. Frost met up with Executor Andraxxus's forces, and allied together, pushing into the hives of the Fenris Brood. A brood under the command of a new cerebrate brought aid to the cerebrate Nargil and repelled their offensive.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 4: “Fury” (in English). 1998. Black Morgan parted ways with Jack, but was tracked by the zerg and implanted with a parasite.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 5: “Terran Remains” (in English). 1998. As a result, the New Dresdin Outlaw's secret compound was raided and destroyed by the Swarm.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 6: “Complete Ruins” (in English). 1998. After several close escapes Frost decided to go to Andraxxus in order to find out who the zerg were using to follow their movements. Accompanied by Vane and Morgan, Frost met with Andraxxus, Edullon and Demioch but once again the zerg had followed them, using the opportunity to eradicate the core of the 7th Fleet and the surviving terrans. Overrun by the zerg, Frost deliberately detonated the fuel tanks on his armor, killing both himself and his immediate attackers.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 9: “The Ultimate Conquest” (in English). 1998. Game Unit |fgcolor= |race=Terran |image=Firebat SC1 HeadAnim1.gif |image2=JackFrost SC1 Game1.png |baseunit=Firebat |hp=160 (varied in some missions) |shield= |energy= |size=Small |groundattack=16 (x2 attacks) |airattack= |armor=3 |range=2 |sight=7 |detect= |cooldown=22 |hero=x |npc= |nocat= |concatbott=x }} Frost was always portrayed as a particularly powerful firebat. His exact statistics varied from mission to mission; the above statistics are the ones he was assigned most often. In Frost's final mission, his explosion on death ability is actually triggered, and simply kills all units in a set radius. Abilities |fgcolor= |note= }} Upgrades Trivia The character is ironically named after the folk personification of winter. References Category:Insurrection terran characters Category:Terran firebats